REVIEW OF PHOTON
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 10 , 2015 Historically, Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2. Also Einstein himself in 1938 in his book "The evolution of physics" (page 234) wrote: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." However under the influence of Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields (1905), today many physicists believe incorrectly that photons have no mass. Thus writing in Google “Review of photon” one can see a large number of articles which describe the photons as massless quanta of fields. For example in the introduction (what is a photon?) of the “Invited Review Article: single photon sources and detectors” one reads: “A photon is defined as an elementary excitation of a single mode of the quantized electromagnetic field. The concept of quantized electromagnetic radiation was first introduced by Planck in 1900 to explain the black-body radiation spectrum. It was also used by Einstein in 1905 to explain the photoelectric effect and by Compton in 1923 to explain the wavelength shift of scattered x-rays. The term “photon” was first introduced by G. N. Lewis in 1926. The formal quantization of the electromagnetic field was first performed by Dirac in 1927.” Moreover in the Experimental checks on photon mass in the “Photon-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “Current commonly accepted physical theories imply or assume the photon to be strictly massless. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle, it would not move at the exact speed of light in vacuum, c. Its speed would be lower and depend on its frequency. Relativity would be unaffected by this; the so-called speed of light, c, would then not be the actual speed at which light moves, but a constant of nature which is the maximum speed that any object could theoretically attain in space-time. Thus, it would still be the speed of space-time ripples (gravitational waves and gravitons), but it would not be the speed of photons.” Under such fallacious ideas I present here a brief history of experiments about the nature of light which led to my discovery of dipole nature of photon having mass m = hν/c2 and also to my discovery of the Photon-matter Interaction hν = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 according to which the absorption of photons in the photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance of the two conservation laws of energy and mass developed by the Greek philosophers and confirmed by experiments. ( See my NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS). Historically in the great works'' Principia'' (1687) and Opticks (1704) Newton based on the polarization of light predicted the bending of his rectangular particles of light near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 1801. He also predicted the periodic properties based on colors. In other words, Newton predicted the wave-particle duality of light confirmed by many experiments of the quantum physics. Unfortunately Einstein in 1905 explained incorrectly the photoelectric effect because he believed that light consists of his massless quanta of energy along the wave front of wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether . Note that the Maxwellian ether was rejected by the Michelson experiment in 1887. Whereas the excellent math of Maxwell's electromagnetic theory of massless waves is based on the invalid Maxwell's equations, because the induction law (1832) after the experiment of Neumann (1845) is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law (1820) acting at a distance. Also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance proposed by Newton in his well-established laws. In fact, the absorption of photons contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the axperiment of Kaufmann (1902), who interpreted the increase of the electron mass by using the so-called "electromagnetic mass" recognized by J.J. Thomson in 1881. So after the Compton effect (1923) showing that light consists of particles having momentum p = hν /c and mass m = p/c and the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showing the fallacy of Maxwell's fields I presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (Olympia, 1993), my paper "Impact of Maxwell's equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles". The conference was organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. Here one sees that light consists of photons having momentum p= hν/c and mass m = p/c rejecting Einstein’s massless quanta of fields and his invalid relativity, which violates not only the two conservation laws of mass and energy but also the well-established law of universal gravitation with the fundamental action at a distance confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. (See my NEWTON INVALIDATES EINSTEIN ). Ironically, the photoelectric effect was first discovered by Hertz in 1887 who believed that he confirmed Maxwell’s fields moving through the fallacious ether. In fact, under the applications of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere we showed that the electric and magnetic properties of light are due not to the invalid fields of Maxwell but to the opposite charges of dipolic photons moving as dipoles at a constant speed c . On this basis, since the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I prepared my paper of 1993. The original paper can be found in User Kaliambos . In that paper I showed that the photon of Lewis (1926) has not only the mass of Newton’s corpuscles of his great work Opticks but also two opposite charges for interpreting the electromagnetic properties of light discovered by Faraday. It is of interest to note that Faraday in 1845 placed a block of glass between the poles of a powerful magnet and then past a beam of plane polarized light through the block along the direction of the magnetic field. He found that the plane of polarization was rotated as it passed through the glass. Under this important experiment one can ask me why I discovered that light consists of dipolic photons behaving like moving electric dipoles. In a coordinate system xyz when the dipole axis is parallel to y and the dipole moves along the x direction one can see that according to the well-established electromagnetic laws only the magnetic vector B parallel to y causes a torque on the moving electric dipole as in the case of the Faraday experiment. Whereas the magnetic vectors along the directions of x and z cannot cause any torque on the electric dipole. In other words light consists not of Einstein's massless quanta of fields but of particles behaving like moving electric dipoles. Note that Gilbert Lewis considered photons as the carriers of energy, while the wrong Quantum Electrodynamics based on Einstein's fallacious massless quanta of fields describes photons as carriers of the electromagnetic force violating the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Moreover for understanding the gravitational properties of light, the wave-particle duality, the electromagnetic properties of light, the energy E= hν and the mass of photon m = hν/c2 we were based on laws and experiments like Newton’s laws and his particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. We also were based on the double slit experiment confirming Newton’s predictions of periodic properties of light. For explaining the electromagnetic properties of light we also were based on the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving fundamental electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance, on the experiments of Faraday (1845), who discovered the electromagnetic properties of light, on the experiment of Neumann (1845) who showed that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law , on the experiments of Weber (1856) which led to the relation E/B = c , on the electromagnetic mass of Thomson (1881). Whereas for the quantum properties of light we were based on the Planch work (1900), on the Kaufmann experiment (1902) according to which the mass of an electron increases when it absorbs electromagnetic energy, and on the Nichols experiment (1903) according to which the photon has a momentum p = E/c. Since Einstein’s massless quanta of fields are based on the incomplete explanation of the photoelectric effect, we took also into account the Compton effect 1923), the Lewis work, who in 1926 introduced the term “photon” for Einstein’s massless quanta of fields, the experiments of the quantum entanglement confirming accurately Newton’s fundamental concept of force acting at a distance, and the experiment of French and Tessman (1963), who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields. Unfortunately Einstein in his incomplete explanation of the photoelectric effect used only the Planck energy E = hν. Note that Einsteinat under his fallacious massless quanta of fields at those early years never used the term "Photon"given by the American scientist Lewis in 1926. That is, he did not take into account Newton’s particles of light responsible for the gravitational properties of light and of the increase of the electron mass. Thus he developed his two contradicting theories of special and general relativity based not on the correct photon absorption of mass and energy but on the fallacious relative motions with respect to a randomly moving observer. (See my WRONG AND CORRECT THEORIES IN PHYSICS ). The Kaufmann experiment showed that the constant inertial mass Mo of an electron after the absorption of photons at a velocity u becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Surprisingly we proved that differentiation of this equation leads to our formula of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Moreover a careful analysis of the Compton effect (1923) showing that light of x-rays has momentum p = hν/c leads to the same photon mass as m = p/c = hν/c2 This fact tells us why the astronomical observations and various experiments reveal the gravitational properties of photons like the bending of light near the sun and the gravitational red shift. Such experiments and observations of the photon mass led also to my discovery of unified forces, while Einstein'a s massless quanta of fields led to complications which did much to retard the progress of physics. For example the increase of the electron mass in the Kaufmann experiment according to which an electron cannot move as fast as the speed of light is due to the absorption of the photon mass, while the fallacious idea of Einstein about the relative motions violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. To conclude we emphasize that the electrons cannot move as fast as the speed of light because during the absorption of photons in the Compton scattering the differentiation of the equation of the Kaufmann experiment led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In other words the massless photon of Einstein violates these two conservation laws developed by the Greek philosophers. ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts